


My Dearest Friend

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Graphics [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s04e06 Spin the Bottle, F/M, Fanart, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "All I know is that you are my dearest friend. I want that back, that much at least."





	My Dearest Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the challenge #183 at fan-flashworks (Amnesty) using the challenge "old friends." The graphic was made in Pixlr using screencaps from atscaps.piwigo.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/787339.html


End file.
